bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Professorpineapple
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Professorpineapple page. Here on Bully Fanon Wiki, you can create a page on your fanfiction! OC pages, stories, and much more! Just read these Rules. Then, you'll be good to go! Any questions, just ask me! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PrettyRaveGirl (Talk) 09:16, December 12, 2011 Pproofffff I have no idea how anything works, I am happy enough to be a guinea pig ;____; Chesha 21:54, January 24, 2012 (UTC) My Story I think you should tell me about the plot first. I know one thing that maybe I shouldn't have added in my story; Dead Eye from the Red Dead series (it's something you'll find out later in the story why my character has it). I don't want to get rid of the whole 'revenge against Max Hayes' thing (in a way, it drives my story). I don't know what you think about Gary having his own gang of kids. But you're the professor as your name hints (I know you arn't really). How can I improve my story? -BBF (June 21, 2012; 2:52 PM) Okay, so the only thing for the story that I'm going to change is the Dead Eye part. But I am still going to reveal later why my character had it in my story. I can't really seem to let go of the Max part of my story. So, what can I do for my character? I think I'll start there instead. Too much work for the story. Also, I see what you said about the conversation blogs. I might start on that next week. Also, sorry for your Xbox dying. So which game you had, Red Dead Revolver ''or ''Red Dead Redemption? Sorry that I'm all over the place. -BBF (June 22, 2012; 11:47 AM) On second thought, I see what I can do for my character. Don't need to tell me what I can do for my character. I probably won't change it in my next few chapters, but I got an idea on what I can do. Sorry for bothering you if I am at all. -BBF (June 22, 2012; 5:10 PM) Red Dead Revolver ''is the predecessor to ''Red Dead Redemption. Predecessor is the piece of work that came out before another piece of work. Like GTA 2 is the predecessor to GTA 3. I told you what predecessor is in case you didn't know what it was. -BBF (June 22, 2012; 5:18 PM) Note I just wanted to comment on how Gary wasn't "evil" or "never meant harm" and that "he just wanted power". I strongly disagree there. I mean, never mind that he shows every sign of misanthropy, narcissism, and that he has a rep as a sociopath. Did you know that Gary was originally meant to die at the end of Bully? This I can confirm. And this makes me believe that when Gary pushes Jimmy against the scaffolding barrier, he was originally meant to throw him off. Hua Xiong 02:48, June 23, 2012 (UTC) : According to a modder I work with who has contacts with people that work in R*. There are other stuff he mentioned which shocked me, but there I am tongue-tied, since I promised I wouldn't say anything. : In any case, I also wanted to add that I realize I mentioned all that without commenting on how BBF just shrugged off your entire advice just like that, and I fully agree that it was rude, irresponsible, and downright inconsiderate, and I'm sorry for that. I'll have a talk right now with him. Hua Xiong 15:02, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::: Don't mention it. If you ever feel like it, feel free to gloss over my stories and see if anything needs fixing or is completely flawed. ::: I've been on hiatus for a while now from fanfiction, but when I come back (and hopefully soon), I am planning on revamping some parts of the story. ::: Also, the modder friend I told you about is actually going to turn the tekteks I used for my characters into 3D models (since he also happens to be skilled in 3D modelling and Photoshop). xD Hua Xiong 00:19, June 24, 2012 (UTC) BBF's reply Hey, I was wanted to come here and tell you that I'm sorry for being rude. You wanted to help because I asked and I just throw it off. I was an asshole. I won't bother you and Memai for the rest of the time that I'm writing the C-Money stories. I like how you wanted to help me, but I made the story too much of a mess to fix up. I will keep the character thing in mind and the conversation blog. Hope you can forgive me. :( BBF (June 23, 2012; 9:52 PM) Critique Once again, thanks for taking the time to read through it and critique. Always helpful advice. Anyways, aside from once again the need to revise my dialogue and some tidbits, in regards to the emos, I'm planning to just downright axe them as a clique and assimilate their characters into the goth clique, since I never gave them much thought. Hua Xiong (talk) 06:49, July 26, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, and aside from that, I also plan to add a new clothing for the Bully clique and give them a Japanese flavor. =P So now, instead of just jean skirts and white uniform polo shirts, others wear blue uniform blazers with a tie, dark blue skirts, boots, surgical masks and black shades (since you know how in Japanese school settings bullies often wear those two to conceal their identity). Hua Xiong (talk) 06:58, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::: It's alright, no rush. Critique whenever you're ready, and I wish you luck with university. =P Hua Xiong (talk) 06:34, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Hi...so how are those college apps going? And where and what do you plan on studying? Hua Xiong (talk) 09:38, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Wow...that was quick, lol. ::::::: Well, I study in Malaysia (I'm practically neighbors with Memai, although I have yet to meet her, since we've both been too busy for that). Majoring in computer science and will specialize in game development for my second year. ::::::: I used to do graphic design in my older university back in the Middle East, but when it got to commercial art, I literally got sick of the major. It wasn't my scene at all, since I had game art in mind. I only liked the basics. ::::::: Also, a little off-topic, but when can I expect the next critique? =P Hua Xiong (talk) 18:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::: It's better than anything the Middle East has to offer in this field, it's also cheaper, and the atmosphere doesn't feel TOO foreign. :P Hua Xiong (talk) 10:03, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Reply Haha thanks dude C: I appreciate it ^^ Rose 02:28, February 2, 2013 (UTC)